1st Siege of Crakehall
The 1st Siege of Crakehall, also known as the Battle of Crakehall, was the first major engagement between Dorne and the Westerlands during the Shattering. Prelude Dorne had remained neutral until the end of 299 AC as the North, Westerlands, Riverlands, the Reach, Iron Islands and Crownlands engaged in a major conflict. As Dorne gathered its troops on the border with the Reach, Martell emissaries negotiated a treaty with House Tyrell that allowed safe passage through their lands. This allowed the Dornish host to travel the Ocean road unmolested as they marched to the Westerlands. The Battle of Crakehall Led by Prince Oberyn Martell, the Dornish forces of seven thousand men outmatched a much smaller Lannister army at Crakehall. The defenders were mostly taken by surprise as their outriders had all been killed by Dornish scouts led by Ser Aron Redmane. When they arrived, the defending forces consisted mostly of House Crakehall soldiers and bannermen. Many other Westerlands soldiers were fighting in the east at Pinkmaiden, or in the southeast against the Reach. The war was now on three fronts, and did not bode well for House Lannister's defense. Lord Roland Redhawk flanks the Crakehall host and routes them, sending most into flight or back into the keep. The Dornish losses are minimal. The Siege of Crakehall Prine Oberyn left Lord Roland Redhawk in charge of the Siege and took half the host north to Pinkmaiden to confront Gregor Clegane. Lord Roland had less men than he needed to assault the keep, and thus began to starve out those inside. Two attempts were made by outside forces to lift the siege, but both failed. In 300 AC, the first was an attack by sellswords that landed at Crakehall from the Summer Sea. Unfortunately for the sellswords the Martells had alerted Lord Roland of their coming as they saw their ships passing Sunspear from the Stepstones. They sent a ship to infiltrate the fleet and were able to gather intelligence concerning their goal and destination. When the troops landed Lord Roland sent his archers in range of the coast and killed every man that tried to make land. The ships turned and sailed away not long after. The second attempt was from the north in 301 AC when Lord Tywin sent a sizable host from Lannisport. It looked as though Lord Roland would be outmatched, but the Lannister force was continually harried by guerrillas on their way south. It was unclear at the time who these fighters were. Later it was determined to be the Bloody Claw mercenary company under the command of the future King Cillyan Reyne. This slowed the advancing troops long enough for Dorne to reinforce Lord Roland's position, making the advancing army's position unsure. The Lannister host was ordered to divert their attack on Crakehall and engage their current enemy fully. Abandoning the Siege Later in 301 AC, Prince Oberyn was killed near Pinkmaiden as Ser Gregor and Oberyn fought in personal combat at last. Prince Doran recalled all Dornish forces to the border as rule throughout the realm was as uncertain as ever. Also, sellswords had begun to land all throughout Dorne and attack any place lightly defended. Even Dorne had spread itself too thin and its armies were costly to maintain. Lord Roland joined with the remainder of Prince Oberyn's forces and returned to Dorne.